Te Ayudare a Recordar
by CullenMasen
Summary: Bella y los Cullen son amigos desde que nacieron, pero cuando se separan en la Universidad, las cosas comienzan a cambiar. Al graduarse Bella viaja a Londres de nuevo, pero Edward sufre un accidente donde pierde todo recuerdo de Bella, ella vuelve convertida en cantante y dispuesta a ayudarlo a recordar. Pero como lo hará? y que pasara con su carrera.


**Personajes de S.M, solo la historia es mía.**

**Te ayudare a recordar**

Fuimos amigos desde los tres años, sus padres eran como mis segundos padres. Todos los días jugábamos juntos eran inseparables.

Alice era mi mejor amiga, su hermano mellizo Edward era mi ángel, siempre cuidándome y su hermano mayor Emmett se convirtió en mi hermano también.

Conforme íbamos creciendo nos uníamos más, también a Jasper y Rosalie Hale los cuales conocimos a los cuatro años, ellos eran gemelos y un año mayor que nosotros.

Los años pasaban y para cuando teníamos quince por fin Jasper y Alice se hicieron pareja, desde niños todos sabíamos que ellos se querían más que como hermanos, pero hasta ahora dieron el gran paso. Emmett y Rose los siguieron cuando ellos tenían dieciséis, era una pareja extraña tomando en cuenta que ella es decidida, madura y muy fuerte, por otro lado Emm es inmaduro, sensible y como un niño de dos años en el cuerpo de un adulto.

Alice y Jasper también son distintos, él es tranquilo, sabe como calmar los sentimientos de los demás y con una sola sonrisa o mirada hacerte sentir mejor. Alice por su parte es explosiva, llena de energía y entusiasmo es como si se tomara litros de cafeína por día; pero bueno siempre se ha dicho que los opuestos se atraen.

Cuando esas parejas se formaron, nos dejaron solos a Edward y a mí, pero como éramos tan unidos no nos importo, pasábamos más tiempo juntos, en el instituto todos pensaban que éramos novios, pero nunca fue así. Edward no ayudaba a aclarar esos rumores, nunca se le conoció una novia, él decía que para salir con alguien era necesario sentir que esa persona te completaba, que no podías vivir un solo día sin ella, Emm le decía que era un exagerado, que se preocupaba demasiado por una simple cita, le aconsejaba que solo fuera a divertirse que después pensara en el amor.

Edward nunca escucho a su hermano mayor y eso que le sobraban las ofertas para citas, todas las mujeres del instituto o las que veíamos en nuestras salidas, se interesaban en él y bueno nadie las culpaba, Edward con su cabello color bronce y despeinado, sus facciones perfectas y sus ojos dorados hacían que cualquiera se interesara en él, no soy ciega yo veo que mi amigo no es nada feo, por lo contrario es realmente apuesto.

Así pasaban los anos, los seis éramos inseparables, hacíamos todo juntos, íbamos al cine, a cenar o simplemente nos reuníamos en la casa de mi amiga Alce Cullen para ver películas toda la noche y comer comida chatarra.

Todo cambio cuando terminamos el instituto, cada uno tomo un rumbo distinto, pero aún así nos manteníamos en contacto, Edward yo hablábamos cada noche por aproximadamente dos horas, no importaba que al día siguiente nos tuviéramos que levantar temprano para ir a clases o si estábamos muy cansados, las llamadas a larga distancia no faltaban entre nosotros.

Todo iba de maravilla, él en Stamford y yo en Oxford, Alice en Harvard, Jasper en Yale junto a su hermana Rose y Emmett en Berkeley. En las navidades nos veíamos todos en Forks para disfrutar con nuestros padres, René y Charlie siempre me decían que me extrañaban, y Esme y Carlise me expresaban su amor, para ellos era como otra hija más,

Cuando nos graduamos, todos decidimos volver a casa, Emmett era un arquitecto ejemplar, Rose abogada, Alice Publicista, Jasper psicicologo, Edward medico y yo Literatura, estaba lista para comenzar a escribir mi primer libro. Después de un mes en Forks, tuve que viajar a Londres para revisar unos libros que la universidad estaba por adquirir y querían mi opinión, pero nunca me imagine que ese viaje cambiaria mi vida.

Recuerdo como llore abrazada a mis amigos, sabía que no tardaría en volver, pero sentía algo extraño en el pecho, no quería dejarlos, sabía que los extrañaría, y por alguna extraña razón extrañaría más a Edward, ya que este último mes nos acercamos más de lo esperado incluso en una ocasión en la que me quede a dormir en su casa, me escabullí a su cuarto como muchas veces, pero en esta ocasión él estuvo a punto de besarme, si no fuera porque en ese momento Alice toco a su puerta nos hubiéramos besado, recuerdo que yo estaba sentada en su cama mientras el ponía una película, eran las once de la noche pero no teníamos ganas de dormir así que veríamos una de mis favoritas Orgullo y prejuicio.

Yo lo molestaba mientras el encendía el DVD, Edward camino hasta la cama y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, yo me trataba de liberar pero era imposible, en uno de mis intentos él cayó sobre mí con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío y cada vez se acercaba más, sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos, y aunque no lo creí posible yo quería ese beso, seria nuestro primer beso, él sorprendentemente no había besado a nadie aún y es que esperaba a la chica adecuada.

Mi viaje se alargo más de lo esperado, uno de mis antiguos profesores me pidió que le colaborara en su editorial y yo acepte, era una gran oportunidad, pasaron 12 meses y se cercaba el cumpleaños de Edward, cumplía 21 y yo quería estar presente, así que arregle todo para volver el 19 de junio un día antes. Todos mis planes se vinieron abajo cuando recibí una llamada de Alice llorando, su hermano, mi Edward había sufrido un accidente automovilístico, un conductor ebrio choco de frente y Edward a causa del golpe perdió la memoria, solo tenía recuerdos vagos de su vida, peros si recodaba a su familia, pero a mí, a mi no me recordaba, Alice le mostraba fotos, pero él no sabía quién era yo.

Ahora estoy de regreso en Forks, es 19 de junio y llevo entre mis manos una colección de discos de música clásica, un regalo para mi amigo, para mi amor, porque eso es él para mi, mi amor de la infancia, mi único amor, sueno como cliché el que me allá enamorado de mi mejor amigo, pero con este accidente descubrí que lo amo, pero es tarde, él no sabe quién soy, ni que ahora canto y toco el piano porque él me inspiro, él y su amor por la música.  
-¿Señorita, adonde la llevo?- El taxista del aeropuerto me saco de mis pensamientos.

-A la mansión Cullen, ¿sabe dónde queda?- Es mejor preguntar pero, es poco probable que alguien conozca a la familia Cullen la familia más adinerada de todo Washington.

-Claro que conozco, son una familia muy adinerada, ¿usted es pariente de ellos?- En sus ojos veía la emoción, como si estuviera ante una personalidad del cine o persona importante.

-Soy amiga de la familia desde hace muchos años.-

El camino se me hizo eterno, estábamos en Seattle y eran tres horas de viaje, tenía tiempo para pensar en cómo cambiaban las cosas de rápido, de un momento a otro estaba graduándome de la universidad, mis amigos también, bueno con exención de Edward que aun le faltaba su especialidad en pediatría, y Emm y Rose que salieron junto a nosotros ya que tomaron un curso adicional.

Después de disfrutar que éramos libres yo viajo y durante mi ausencia descubro que amo a mi mejor amigo y este tiene un accidente y pierde la memoria y no me recuerda de nada, la vida a veces sí que te juega sucio.

-Llegamos Señorita.- El señor me ayuda a bajar las dos maletas que llevaba y después de pagarle y ver como sus ojos recorrían cada centímetro de esa magnífica casa blanca con enormes ventanas, después de marcharse suspire unas cuantas veces antes de tocar la puerta, quería darles una sorpresa así que no toque el timbre, Esme me abrió y al verme me abrazo de esa forma tan maternal.

-Bella, hija ¿pero qué haces aquí?-

-Regresa, tenía planeado hacerlo peor no había podido.-

-¿Te enteraste?- Su mirada se volvió triste.

-Sí, realmente los siento tanto Esme.-

-Gracias. Bella, ven pasa, los chicos están arriba en el salón, Emmett los convenció de ver una película.-

-Nunca cambia, él vive para ver películas.-

Subimos las escaleras al segundo piso ya que en esta cada existían tres pisos, es primero era solo la entrada y las paredes eran todas de cristal, en el segundo estaba el salón, la cocina, el cuarto de Esme y Carlise y el de Emmett y el piano de Edward, en el tercero, el cuarto de Alice y Edward.

Esme se quedo atrás para ver la reacción de sus hijos al verme después de un ano, ellos estaban en el sofá lanzándose palomitas de maíz y riendo como antes.

-Buenas noches- todos me volvieron a ver sorprendidos-¿acaso ya no hay abrazos para mí?

-BELLA- grito Alice lanzándose en mis brazos- te extrañe tanto, ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que vendrías, te pudimos buscar en el aeropuerto?

-Quería darles una sorpresa, y veo que lo logre- la aleje un poco para ver como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas- pero no llores Ali,- ella me vio con asombro, así le decía Edward- sonríe duende quiero verte sonreír.

-Es que te extrañe de verdad, se que solo pasaron 12meses pero quería tenerte aquí, te necesitaba y no estabas cerca-no había enfado ni reproche en su voz, solo esa amistad que nos une- pero ya estás aquí y espero que no te vayas, ¿o si te irás?, se que ahora eres muy reconocida en Europa y no quiero que te alejes de eso pero tampoco que lo hagas de mi.

-Tranquila, no me iré Alice, tengo conciertos aquí y después vacaciones así que me quedare por un largo tiempo.-

-Bella, como te extrañe,- Emmett me tomo en brazos y me dio un abrazo de oso- ¿también me echaste de menos no es así?, claro quién no me extrañaría a mí.

-Emm, no…. Respiro – Me bajo y me miro pidiendo perdón con la mirada, pero bueno Emmett siempre será Emmett- te extrañe mucho hermano mayor.

-¿Cuando dejaras de abrazar así a las personas?- Rose camino hacia nosotros- Ven y dame un abrazo Bella.

Nos abrazamos por unos segundos hasta que Jazz me abrazo quitando a su gemela y me susurro al oído lo mucho que me extraño.

-Hola- esa voz, su voz no la he olvidado- ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Edward, soy Be…-

-Se quién eres- me interrumpió con una tímida sonrisa- Alice siempre me muestra fotografías de cuando éramos pequeños y en casi todas apareces tu.

-Nunca me gustaron las fotografías, pero a tu hermana no se le puede negar nada ¿cierto?-

-Tienes razón- soltó una risa, como me hacía falta ese sonido tan melodioso- ya me ha tocado a mí enfrentar sus locas ideas.

-Oigan- Alice se hizo la ofendida- no son locas ideas, son dignas de un genio, son maravillosas.

-Hola, he escuchado mucho de ti- una chica rubia con impresionantes ojos azules se acerco y me tendió su mano, la cual yo acepte- mucho gusto soy Tania Delanie, amiga de los Cullen desde hace 5 meses.

-Mucho gusto Tania, soy Isabela Swan, bueno solo Bella- realmente es una chica hermosa, ella se acerco a Edward y lo tomo del brazo, él le sonrió, y los celos me invadieron- y dime Tania ¿Cómo conociste a los Cullen?

-Bueno, mi padre ayudo a Esme en una exposición en el museo de ella y fue así como los conocí.-

-Ya veo, es grandioso que sean amigos.-

-Niños, -Esme se nos acerco con una cálida sonrisa- ¿desean algo de comer?, Bella tú debes tener hambre, te traeré tu pastel de higos preferido, hoy se me ocurrió hacerlo, creo que sentía que vendrías.

-Gracias eres muy amable- la abrace y cuando se fue me gire hacia los chicos- y bien ¿Quién me pondrá al tanto de lo que me he perdido?

-Yo- Alice me tomo del brazo y me sentó en el sofá- veras, Jazz y yo celebramos el aniversario hace poco, Rose sigue aguantando a Emm- este le lanzo un cojín- y Edward es uno de los mejores internos del Hospital y no es porque papá sea el dueño.

-Veo que han pasado muchas cosas, tomando en cuenta que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que me fui.-

Seguimos hablando, Esme nos trajo unos bocadillos y bebidas, la película siguió su curso después de que Alice me convenciera de verla. Durante ese rato pude notar como Tania miraba a Edward, y aunque este no la miraba, se le notaba que ella lo quería. Al terminar la película y mientras Alice ponía otra, mi teléfono celular sonó y me levante para contestarlo.

-Isabela Swan. -conteste al ver que era de mi manager-

-Buenas Isabela, soy Eleazar ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?-

-Bien gracias, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-

-Quería informarte que la otra semana inician los ensayos, en unos días los músicos llegaran, Aro quiere que todo esté listo para el gran concierto.- Aro Vulturi es el dueño de la disquera a la que pertenezco, un hombre exigente pero bueno en lo que hace.

-Estaré esperándolos entonces, pero recuerda que solo serán cuatro conciertos y después tendré mis vacaciones, las cuales por cierto debí tomar desde hace mucho.-

-No te preocupes, podrás tener tus queridas vacaciones, nos vemos luego Isabela.-

-Adiós.- Corte la llamada, no es que me caiga mal Eleazar, pero a veces me saca de quicio, querer complacer en todo a Aro y a veces se pasa de la raya pero ya sabe como soy y que no me dejo de nadie.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- La voz de Rose me saco de mis pensamientos contra mi jefe Aro.

-Nada, solo era mi manager, en unos días vienen los músicos para iniciar ensayos la otra semana. Aro no quiere que nada salga mal.-

-¿Aro Vulturi?- Tania se veía sorprendida- ¿trabajas para Aro Vulturi?

-¿Lo conoces?- Edward la miraba a ella y luego a mí.

-Claro es uno de los más grandes productores de música de Europa, si no que del mundo entero, no sabía que trabajabas con él, te vi en un concierto en Internet, pero no sabía nada más de ti.

-No me conocen mucho en América a pesar de ser de aquí, y si Aro es el dueño de la disquera con la que firme hace cuatro meses, pero mi manager es Eleazar, trabaja para los Vulturi desde hace tiempo.-

-No sabía que cantabas- Edward me miraba fijamente, como lo hacía antes, como si me recordara-¿lo hacías siempre?, perdón, pero me es imposible recordar.

-No te preocupes, y si, siempre me gusto cantar, pero me daba vergüenza hacerlo en público, solo cantaba delante de una persona.-

-¿Cómo venciste el miedo?- se veía la curiosidad en su mirada.-

-Una persona muy especial para mí, me dijo una vez, "No dejes que tus sueños se pierdan a causa del miedo". Así fue como me decidí, Aro me escucho y bueno ahora hago unos cuentos conciertos.-

-Quien te dijo eso, es una persona sincera contigo, ya que te ayudo a superar tus temores y ahora cumpliste tu sueno.-

-Es una persona especial.- Si tan solo supieras que eres tu mi Edward.- Bueno ¿seguimos viendo la película, quiero disfrutar antes de que llegue el trabajo?

La película transcurrió sin problemas, pero era una de terror por lo que no pude evitar saltaar o esconderme detrás de un sofá, haciendo que Emmett se burlara de mi, bueno ellos ya me conocen, saben que soy una cobarde, lo único que he podido hacer es cantar y todo gracias a mi mejor amigo.

-Vaya Bella, veo que sigues teniéndole miedo a las películas de terror.- Emmett se buerlaba y se reia típico de él.

-Ya dejala osito, mejor sigamos viendo la película.- Rose me sonrio y me guino un ojo, la rubia al rescate.

-Siempre le temias a las películas así, por eso yo solo ponía comedias o las románticas que eran tus favoritas, aunque a mí no me interesaran.- Todos veían a Edward con confusión, yo no pude evitar que mis ojos se empanaran, ese era un recuerdo nuestro.

-¿Edward, recordaste algo?- Alice sonaba esperanzada, aunque él recordara a su familia, ella quería que me recordara a mí, yo también lo esperaba.

-No exactamente- y balde de agua fría para Bella la ingenua-solo se me vino a la mente, se que era Bella por su aroma, pero no puedo verle el rostro, siempre es lo mismo, pero don Bella.- Se notaba la frustración en su voz.

-No te preocupes Edward, no pasa nada. -Aunque por dentro la misma pregunta rondara mi mente, ¿Por qué no me recuerda?

Después de ese incidente no paso nada más, recibí unas llamadas de algunos de los músicos para ver cómo había ido el vuelo, pero solo con la llamada de Alec y su gemela Jean fue que Alice comenzó con su interrogatorio, y todo debido a que Alec me dice guapa y yo le contesto guapo y Jean y yo no decimos cuñadas, pero no por Alec, si no por Edward, ya que ella vio una de sus fotografías de la última vez que nos vimos en nuestro prado secreto y dijo que era muy guapo y ahora me dice cuñada, ella sabe que me interesa mi mejor amigo, pero ella solo lo hace por molestarme.

Alice y bueno todos escucharon mi conversación, Alice inicio el interrogatorio, le aclare que no tenía nada con Alec o cualquier otro, pero insistía en saber detalles por suerte Jazz se la llevo a sentar un poco alejados y se sumergieron en su burbuja privada. Emmett no perdió oportunidad de molestarme pero Rose lo calmo y Edward se veía serio y con arrugas en la frente, solo lo veía así cuando estaba molesto o confundido por algo y siempre iban relacionados.

Por otra parte Tania cada vez me agradaba más, se le notaba que amaba a Edward, pero como él no le ponía mayor atención a la necesaria ella no insistía, como si hacia Laurent u otras chicas del instituto.

-Alice, -la duende me miro-¿Qué ha sido de los chicos del instituto?

-Bueno, Jesica anda con Mike- eso no es raro- Ángela sigue con Ben, Laurent con Taylor, ya sabes ellos se gustaban pero Taylor te acosaba. Y bueno eso ha sido todo por aquí, después de todo Forks es un pueblo pequeño no hay nada que ver o hacer.

-Bella hija- Carlise se me hacerco y yo me levante del sofá para saludarlo- que bueno que volviste.

-Hola Carlise- dije después del abrazo y que él me besara la frente como su hijo solía hacer- me alegra verte, ya no podía estar lejos de mi familia, aunque no lo creas extrañaba las bromas de Emm, y las compras descontroladas de Alice, aunque no iré a ninguna- le dije a la enana antes de que hablara- quiero descansar.

-Es cierto Alice déjala descansar un poco.-Alice hizo su famoso puchero pero ya tenía practica en resistirme- Bella, ¿Dónde te quedaras?, supe que tus padres están de viaje en Arizona.

-Así es, pero ese no es problema, me quedare en mi casa, eh vivido sola en Londres por mucho tiempo, podre hacerlo en Forks.-

-Claro que no hija, te quedaras con nosotros, la recamara que usabas antes en el tercer piso está desocupada, siempre ha sido tuyo, incluso hay algunas de tus cosas, Esme la limpia a diario, y esta lista para usarcé.-

Trate de negarme, pero Esme apareció y me convenció, supe que Tania no vivía con ellos, si no a unas cuantas cuadras de mi antiguo instituto.

Alice me llevo a la que fue mi habitación, todo seguía como me dijo Esme, pude ver en uno de los estantes la fotografías que nos tomábamos todo el tiempo, sobre la cama estaba un león de peluche tamaño real, cubría casi toda la cama, recuerdo que Edward me lo regalo cuando cumplí 14 y me llevaron al centro comercial contra mi voluntad, le dije a Edward que se aprecian y cuando me di cuenta ya había comprado el peluche, me dijo que era para que siempre lo recordara.

Camine hasta la cama y abrace al león, aún olía a la colonia de mi amigo. Sin poder evitarlo unas cuantas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, me dolía todo lo que paso, y además extrañaba a mi león Eddie, a Edward nunca le gusto ese nombre; yo lo deje aquí por que planeaba regresar rápido pero nada sale como uno espera.

-Debes desahogarte Bella- Alice me acariciaba el cabello y su voz era débil, ella también lloraba- se que te duele, a todos nos dolió mucho cuando despertó confundido, apenas y recordaba nuestros nombres, pero sé que para ti es más difícil ya que para ti mi hermano es muy importante, lo veía en tus ojos y lo veo aun, debes llorar amiga, tienes que dejarlo salir.

-Ya no puedo Alice, no puedo- ahora eran sollozos los que escapaban de mi- no sabes como quería correr a sus brazos y abrazarlo como lo hacía antes, pero cuando vi sus ojos supe que él no sabía quién era yo, es como si nunca me hubiera conocido, Alice yo lo quiero, y me duele el que me vea como una extraña, que no recuerde ni uno de los momentos que pasamos juntos.

-Ahí Bella- Alice también sollozaba abrazada a mi- se que lo amas- la mire confundida- no me lo niegues porque te conozco, se que lo mirabas y como lo miras aún, entre ustedes hay más que amistad, siempre la hubo, y aún me lamento el haber interrumpido ese beso que se iban a dar en la habitación de él días antes de que te fueras.

Seguimos llorando abrazadas, hasta que me quede dormida, desperté a las 3 de la mañana, sentía la garganta seca y me ardían los ojos, fui al baño del cuarto, me vi en el espejo y note como mis ojos estaban anchados y rojos, me lave la cara para que se notara menos, logre que se redujera un poco, fue algo que aprendí después de llorar por horas al enterarme del accidente y luego de sus secuelas, ambos días tenia concierto y no podía cancelar.

Baje las escaleras sin hacer ruido, no encendí la luz, lo que era un peligro para mi tomando en cuenta que soy torpe y bajando escaleras más. Llegue milagrosamente a salvo, pero me quede de piedra cuando vi a Edward sentado en la encimera mirando sus manos.

-Lo siento- murmure nerviosa, ¿Cómo es posible que aún me cause estos efectos?- solo venia por un vaso con agua, no quería molestar.

-No molestas Bella, -me miraba directo a los ojos, los cuales brillaban enormemente- pasa, estás en tu casa, como he podido ver mis padres y mis hermanos te consideran una más del clan Cullen, creo que yo también lo hacía, siento que así era. ¿Podrías contarme un poco de cómo era nuestra relación?

-Claro, -tome el vaso con agua y me senté enfrente de él- veamos ¿por dónde inicio?, ya se- tome un largo respiro-nos conocimos a los tres años de edad, hacíamos todo juntos, Alice y yo nos volvimos buenas amigas, Emm mi hermano mayor y tú mi mejor amigo, luego llegaron Jazz y Rose, cuando tenían 14 Jazz salía con Alice y luego Rose y Emmett.

"No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, nunca nos separábamos, en el instituto decían que éramos novios, pero nunca fue así. Al llegar a último año fue que supimos que nos separaríamos, todos estábamos en universidades distintas, pero de todas formas seguíamos comunicándonos y nos veíamos en vacaciones. Al graduarnos, bueno tu debías hacer tu especialidad, pero aun así era un día que celebrar, vinimos a Forks, pero un mes después me tuve que regresar a Londres, era para un proyecto pero me quede trabajando enana editorial y después supe de…. De tu accidente y no podía regresar hasta hora."

-¿Qué nos gustaba hacer?- Se veía realmente interesado.

-Caminar por el bosque, hacer caminatas en el campo, leer, tenemos los mismos gustos en libros y música así que podíamos hablar de eso por horas sin cansarnos.-

-Vaya ¿Cómo pude olvidar todo eso?, suena como una vida perfecta/-

-No te pongas mal- le tome su mano sin querer, y de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica que se produce cuando nos tocamos- algún día podrás recordar todo, ya verás Edward, las cosas pasan por algo, así que en algún momento recordaras esos momentos y descubriremos la razón por la cual tuvimos que pasar por todo esto, solo recuerda que eres mi mejor amigo sin importar nada y yo te ayudare a recordar.

-Y tu mi mejor amiga, gracias Bella.- Me regalo esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amo.

Hablamos hasta las cinco de la mañana, pero me comenzaba a dormir así que Edward me envió a dormir, antes de salir de la cocina me gire para verlo y le dije: ''Feliz cumpleaños Edward, siempre era la primera en decírtelo", él me sonrió y después me fui, al llegar me acosté y cerré los ojos, sonando de esa forma con mi amigo, con mi amor.

Edward POV

Estaba en mi recamara, eran las 8 de la mañana, hace unas horas hable con Bella en la cocina. No sé qué me pasa cuando estoy cerca de ella, quiero abrazarla, y tenerla así para siempre.

Cuando la vi llegar por primera vez, no podía creer que existiera tanta belleza en una persona, sus ojos café chocolate tan expresivos, su piel blanca como la porcelana, y su cabello caoba que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda en suaves hondas, pero lo que más me impacto fue su voz y su sonrisa, eran dulces.

Yo sabía quién era, mi familia me había hablado y mostrado fotografías de ella, me decían que era mi mejor amiga y que éramos inseparables, pero por culpa de ese absurdo accidente de auto, no la recuerdo, y me frustra el no poder recordar a ese ángel que con solo mirarme me dejaba sin respiración, como si ella fuera todo mi mundo.

Ahora me encuentro en mi cuarto sentado en mi cama, mirando por la ventana sin saber porque sentía todo esto por ella.

-Hermanito ¿puedo entrar?- Alice asomo su cabecita por la puerta.

-Claro duende ¿dime?-

Tenemos que hablar- se sentó arregostada a mi pecho, se veía en sus ojos que había llorado – se que no estás bien, anoche vi como la mirabas durante las películas, como fruncías el ceño al escucharla hablar con Alec, y como te brillaron los ojos cuando acepto quedarse en esta casa. Dime Edward ¿Qué te pasa con ella, que sientes?

-No lo sé bien Alice, cuando la vi por primera vez sentí algo extraño, quería abrazarla, y es cierto cuando escuche su llamada me sentí furioso, no quería que nadie más se acercara a ella, no sé qué me pasa Alice, -pase la mano por mi cabello, lo hago cuando estoy nervioso, pero de pronto sentí que alguien más hacia esto y me gustaba la sensación- ¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué cosa hermano?-

-Otra persona me acariciaba el cabello, y no era mamá, me gustaba la sensación.-

-Era Bella- ella sonreía mientras yo me quedaba sin palabras- cuando te estresabas la ibas a buscar o ella venia, se encerraban aquí en tu cuarto y ponías la cabeza en su regazo y ella te acariciaba la cabeza, era la única forma de que te calmaras. Yo lo sé porque a veces venia a buscarlos para comer, y los veía.

-Quiero recordarla, en la madrugada estaba en la cocina y ella llego y nos quedamos hablando y ella me conto como era nuestras vidas, y cuando ella se fue. Bella me prometió que me ayudaría a recordar. Quiero que me digas que pasaba entre nosotros Alice, por favor.-

-Tu la querías más que una amiga, pero nunca se lo dijiste, ella también te veía distinto, no como una amiga a un amigo, se que se querían más que amigos, pero ninguno se atrevía a decirlo. Ella siempre fue tímida, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero contigo era distinta, reía, la convencías de bailar y ella lo hacía por ti. Tiene una voz maravillosa, pero Bella no era capaz de cantar delante de nadie, ni sus padres ni yo, pero contigo ella dejaba salir a la verdadera Bella, cantaba solo contigo, tu en el piano y ella a tu lado.-

-Pero alguien más sabia de esto, porque le dieron el consejo para que no abandonara sus sueños.- Sentía una rabia inexplicable, a quien le tenía confianza como para contarle sus sueños.

-Nadie sabía de sus sueños, solo tu y yo, pero no me dejaba escucharla cantar, cuando lo hice fue porque pase cerca del estudio donde está el piano, -Alice comenzó a sonreír como cuando tenía una idea o había descubierto algo- y si te preocupa ese consejo que le dieron para que se animara a seguir lo que ella quería, no debes preocuparte por nada ni ponerte celoso, fuiste tu hermanito, tu le diste el empujón que requería para animarse a dejar que todos escucharan su voz, y se dejara guiar por sus sentimientos, eso que plasma en cada letra y todos dirigidos hacia ti, porque sé que ella te quiere aun y mas que antes.

Me era difícil procesar todo lo que ella me decía, yo fui el causante de que ahora Bella fuera tan reconocida en Europa, de que ella siguiera sus sueños, pero ¿por qué razón me sentía tan nervioso o mejor dicho asustado?

Tenía una confusión enorme en mi cabeza, sentía por Isabela lo que no he sentido por nadie jamás, al menos no que yo lo recordara. Me levante de la cama y comencé a caminar por todo el cuarto mientras tiraba de mis cabello en un acto de desesperación, ¿Qué me está pasando con esa niña de ojos chocolate?, apenas y la conozco de un día, o menos, claro que se que nos conocíamos desde niños, pero yo no recordaba eso.

-Se que te cuesta entender todo Edward, que te duele el no poder recordar detalles de tu vida-mi hermanita se pudo triste, se que le cuesta hablar de mi accidente- pero te puedo asegurar que lo que siente en este momento por ella es comprensible- me quede mirándola, ¿Cómo sabía lo que sentía?, está bien que seamos mellizos pero no creo que sea para tanto-no te puedo dar muchos detalles ya que tu debes descubrirlos por ti mismo, pero te diré que no son nuevos, tu y ella comparten una unión más fuerte que la simple amistad, puedo casi asegurarte que se amaban, bueno ya te dije que ella aun lo hace, y por cómo te pones al verla o al escuchar tan solo su nombre, puedo decir que ese sentimiento sigue presente en tu corazón, y crece cada día más, es por eso que no pudiste salir con ninguna de las chicas que te seguían o con Tania, que desde que llego demostró su interés por ti, pero ni la veías.

-No pude pensar en ninguna de ella, siempre sentí que me faltaba una parte de mi para ser feliz, que no podía vivir como era ya que no estaba completo, no sé como explicártelo Ali, pero desde que desperté en el hospital tras haber tenido ese choque, mi vida no era la misma, y no me refiero a que no podía recordar cada detalle, si no que no me sentía completo, algo o mejor dicho alguien me faltaba, yo quería que estuviera con migo al despertar, en mi subconsciente yo sabía que al despertar debería ver a otra persona entre los rostros de mi familia, pero no sabía a quién.-

-Siempre supiste que te faltaba Bella, recuerdo cuando teníamos 10 y Bella viajo toda una semana a Florida con sus padres para ver a unos familiares, tú no eras el mismo en su ausencia, casi no hablabas, no sonreías, no tocabas el piano y apenas y eras capaz de salir de tu cuarto. Cansada de ver cómo te deprimías solo, te vine a ver una noche, era tarde y ay dormías, me acerque a ti, susurrabas algo dormido pero no sabía que era, al estar más cerca distinguí el nombre de Bella entre esas palabras y también cuando decías que la extrañabas. Me quede mirándote por largo tiempo, sonreías de vez en cuando, yo sabía que tu solo eras feliz si tenias a tu lado a tu Bella. Te despertaste una hora después y al verme te sorprendiste, primero me decías que no podía entrar a tu cuarto cuando yo quería, pero no era la primera vez que lo hacía, y después te calmaste y conversamos, me confesaste que no eras feliz si ella no estaba contigo, fue cuando me di cuenta de que ustedes dos deberían estar juntos, y no precisamente como amigos.

"No creo que sea necesario decirte que cuando la viste llegar de nuevo corriste literalmente a su lado, la tomaste en tus brazos de niño de 10 años y giraste con ella, te fue fácil ya que ella siempre más pequeña que tu, le besaste la mejilla y ella se sonrojo, tu le decías que amabas sus sonrojos, eran una forma de representarla. Edward, tu no podías vivir sin ella, y ahora te das cuenta de que sigue siendo así, tu mismo me has dicho que te sentías incompleto, ahora que ella regreso dime una cosa ¿Cómo te sientes?"

-Siento como si una parte de mi hubiera regreso, pero no quiero confundir más las cosas, tengo que pensar muy bien todo, Bella para mí es como una desconocida, pero al mismo tiempo siento que la conozco de toda la vida y sé que es así, pero no puedo recordarlo; lo que me queda hacer es esperar para ver como se dan las cosas.-

-Me parece una buena idea hermanito- Alice se me abalanzo y me abrazo- y ahora cambiando de tema, yo venía a decirte FELIZ CUMPLEANOS- grito con esa voz como las campanas- ya eres un año más viejo y yo soy la primera en decírtelo.

-Gracias duende, pero lamento decirte que no eres la primera en decirlo, Bella me felicito en la madrugada.-

-Siempre me gana, es imposible, ella siempre es la primera en decirte feliz cumpleaños, no sé cómo le hace, siempre le costó despertar por las mañanas, pero cosa 20 de junio, ella se despertaba en la madrugada y te llamaba, y tú esperabas esa llamada ansioso.-

-Me gustaría recordar eso.- Dije triste y es que como no estarlo cuando no eres capaz de recordar a una persona tan especial.

-Ya lo harás hermanito, ya verás estoy segura y recuerda que no se puede apostar contra mi.-

Alice me beso la mejilla y se marcho, yo me quede mirando por la ventana, esperando que el día avanzara para poder verla de nuevo.

Bella POV

Me desperté con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, estaba de vuelta y ya no me iba a ir, no sé cómo iba a hacer pero me tenía que quedar, no me importa si para eso debo dejar mi carrera por la cual me he sacrificado tanto, pero mi familia es lo más importante para mí, y los Cullen son mi familia. No pude venir en cuanto me entere del accidente de Edward ya que estaba en una pequeña gira de promoción en España, e Italia, nunca me voy a perdonar el no poder haber venido, pero bueno ahora estoy aquí y me voy a quedar para poder ayudar a Edward, y no lo hago para que me recuerde, si no porque nadie se merece vivir en las tinieblas, sin poder recordar una parte de su vida, y también lo hago por su familia, en muchos de los recuerdos en los que yo aparezco y él olvido, también estaba presente su familia, él debe recordar cada risa que le saco Emmett, o cada ocurrencia de Alice.

Me levante y me di un baño, era una suerte que este cuarto tuviera uno propio, así podía darme una ducha sin interrupciones. Al terminar me puse unos Jeans azules algo oscuros, y una camiseta azul, me puse mis tenis blancas y deje mi cabellos suelto, a pesar de que por las fotos y los conciertos me maquillaban bastante, yo no lo hacía cuando podía evitarlo, así que solo me puse una capa de rizador de pestanas y brillo labial rosa claro,

Salí del cuarto para ayudarle a Esme con el desayuno, eran las 8 de la mañana, dormí bien a pesar de haber estado despierta en la cocina hablando con mi mejor amigo. Y como si lo hubiera invocado, cuando estaba bajando las escaleras escuche su voz.

-Buenos días Bella-su voz aterciopelada me encantaba- pensé que despertarías tarde.

-Buenos días Edward- me gire para verlo a los ojos, los cuales me seguían hipnotizando- la verdad estoy acostumbrada a dormir poco, los conciertos y entrevistas no me dejan mucho tiempo.

-Alice me comento que estudiaste Literatura, ¿no ejerces tu carrera?-

-Trabajo en una editorial, pero lo hago a distancia, eso me da oportunidad de contar.-

-¿Alguna vez me dejaras escucharte?, me gustaría poder escuchar tu voz mientras cantas, Alice me dijo que lo hacías muy bien.-

-Ella me escucho una sola vez, en cambio tú lo hacías siempre, -él me miraba fijamente, como antes, pero podía ver en sus ojos que se sentía mal por no poder recordarme- y a tu pregunta, claro que puedes escucharme, de hecho los músicos llegan mañana, así que puedes venir al ensayo.

-Eso me encantaría- puso en su rostro esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba- ahora bajemos, mamá siempre me prepara un desayuno especial.

-¿Aún prepara los wafles de arándano con crema batida y malteada de vainilla?- Dije con la ilusión de aquella niña que le encantaba quedarse a dormir en los cumpleaños de Edward para poder comer ese desayuno.

-Así es- me dijo riendo con ganas- ven vamos por tus wafles, ya que estas más emocionada que yo.- Me tomo de la mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos, esa corriente eléctrica que sentía al contacto de nuestra piel, se volvió a esparcir por mi cuerpo, pero ninguno de los dos se separo. Bajamos casi corriendo, íbamos riendo como niños, como antes. Al llegar a la cocina, el delicioso olor de arándanos, Esme al vernos nos sonrió cálidamente como solo ella sabe hacerlo, pero al ver nuestras manos que aun seguían unidas, su sonrisa se ensancho aun más.

-Feliz cumpleaños hijo- ella se acerco y lo abrazo, pero él no me soltó- ven que tu desayuno está preparado- Bella, ¿aun te gustan los Wafles de arándano?- yo solo asentí- pues ven a comer los tuyos.

-EDDIE- Emmett grito desde su asiento al lado de la encimera- feliz cumpleaños, tu regalo te lo doy más tarde, aunque veo- señalo nuestras manos- ya tienes un buen regalo.- Y se comenzó a reír, él definitivamente no cambia.

-Gracias Emmett, pero el mejor regalo que me puedes dar es dejar de decirme Eddie, y ya no molestarme, ben Bella-jalo un poco mi mano para que caminara- vamos a desayunar.

Nos sentamos y Esme no sirvió un plato a cada uno, con la malteada de vainilla, Alice se nos unió a los pocos minutos, entro danzando como una bailarina de ballet y se sentó enfrene de Edward y de mi, ella también noto nuestras manos unidas, él no tenía intensiones de soltarme y yo no quería que lo hiciera.

-Buenos días- Jasper entro a la cocina y saludo a Edward- Feliz cumpleaños hermano- luego le dio un beso en la cabeza a Alice.

-Felicidades- Rose entro luciendo como toda una modelo- esto es departe de Jazz y mía.

Le entrego un paquete envuelto en un brillante papel plateado y un lazo azul rey. Carlise se nos unió a los pocos minutos y le tendió a su hijo otro paquete pero este era una caja de terciopelo negro, era alargada y delgada. Edward no resistió y la abrió, dentro de esta había una delgada cadena de plata, pero fue hasta que la saco que la pude reconocer, tenía la mitad de un corazón. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, yo conozco esa cadena, yo tengo la otra mitad, y la llevo puesta desde el día en el que salimos todos juntos durante nuestro último año de instituto.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Fash Back

Alice nos insistió toda la semana para que viniéramos al centro comercial, nos tuvimos que rendir después de que pasara horas haciendo un puchero y no es broma, fueron horas viendo ese rostro. Íbamos a comer, a comprar lo que Alice nos obligara y también iríamos al cine.

Era sábado por la mañana, me levante temprano y me di un baño, alise mi cabello, me maquille un poco y me puse unos Jeans negros ajustados y una blusa azul oscuro, Como aún tenía tiempo eran las 9 Am y Edward vendría por mí a las 10:30, así que encendí mi equipo de música y comencé a cantar, era uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos junto a leer.

Saltaba y bailaba por toda mi habitación, tome uno de los micrófonos que tenia y cante más fuerte, mis padres sabían que lo hacía pero nunca subían a verme, entendían que me incomodaba.

Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta

Sé que en tus brazos ya no abra noches desiertas

Entra en mi vida yo te lo ruego

Te comencé por extrañar pero empecé a necesitarte luego.

Cantaba con todo el corazón, como siempre lo hacía, como si no hubiera nada más a mí alrededor.

Tú me hablaste, me tocaste

Y te volviste mi ilusión

Quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón.

Otra voz, que yo conocía bien canto junto a mí, me gire para verlo y hay estaba él, tan perfecto como siempre, con su cabello alborotado, sus ojos dorados, llevaba unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, y esa sonrisa torcida que lo hacía más perfecto.

Camino hacia mí, y seguimos cantando hasta que la canción termino, él era la única persona con la que podía cantar, me conocía tan bien.

-¿Pensé que vendrías más tarde?- Dije acostándome en la cama.

-No podía esperar para verte- me sonrió y se acostó a mi lado-la verdad es que si quería verte, pero también tenía que salir de casa, Rose llego junto con Jazz, y no quería ver demostraciones exageradas de afecto.

-Te entiendo- ambos reímos-¿listo para una tortura, digo para ir de compras?

-Claro, además como siempre tú y yo señorita nos alejaremos apenas tengamos oportunidad.-

Nos dirigimos al centro comercial después de que Alice me enviara un mensaje diciendo: ''Tu y el galán de mi hermano deben ir al centro comercial AHORA", y solo eso basto para que nos marcháramos, Llegamos y de inmediato Alice nos llevo de tienda en tienda. Cuando pasaron tres largas horas, Edward me tomo de la mano lo cual me sorprendió, no es que nunca lo hiciera, pero siempre me tomaba desprevenida la corriente que me recorría al tenerlo cerca. Unas tiendas adelante, pude ver a Jessica, Mike, Ángela, Ben, Laurent y Taylor, Edward por ser tan apuesto se ganaba unas cuentas admiradoras, y una de ella es Jessica, ella y yo somos como amigas, pero sé que en el fondo me odia por pasar tanto tiempo con Edward.

Solo Ángela y Ben nos saludaron, Mike me acosa, pero no cuando esta mi amigo cerca. Alice se distrajo viendo un vestido blanco con negro y es lo único que nos hizo falta para huir. Caminamos por otros pasillos, hasta que Edward me llevo a una joyería, ambos nos quedamos viendo una bella cadena de plata con un dije en forma de corazón, pero que se podía separar en dos, para crear dos cadenas.

Decidimos comprarlas, aunque en realidad Edward fue quien pago en contra de mi voluntad claro esta; ambos nos quedamos con la mitad del corazón, además que hicimos que les grabaran una frase: ''Siempre juntos". Al salir de la joyería Edward me la coloco y yo a él.

-Bella, ambos sabemos que ninguno de los dos puedes estar sin el otro- eso era cierto, yo me sentía vacía si no lo tenía cerca, así era desde niños, es como si hubiéramos nacido para estar juntos siempre- yo me siento incompleto si no estás a mi lado.

-Y yo me siento igual, es como si una especia de magnetismo nos uniera y que cuando no separamos nos sentimos incompletos.-

-Es por eso que quiero darte este dije, es nuestro ultimo año escolar y luego viene la universidad- cierto yo no quería pensar en eso, tendríamos que separarnos- pero al igual que dice este dije, siempre estaremos juntos, ya que somos uno y no podemos estar separados, después de un tiempo nos volveremos a ver y nuevamente seremos uno.

Esa fue nuestra promesa. Él se me acerco y me beso en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de los labios, lo cual provoco que me sonrojara.

Fin Flash Back

No me di cuenta de que más lágrimas caían por mis mejillas hasta que Alice se acerco y me las quito con un pequeño pañuelo de seda.

-¿Estas bien Bella?-

-Sí Alice, es solo que esa cadena yo….- No podía articular palabra alguna.

-Lo sé.-Fue todo lo que me dijo.

Como hablábamos susurrando nadie lo noto, ni siquiera Edward ya que estaba metido en sus pensamientos, justo como estaba yo hace poco,

-Papá, esta cadena, ¿de dónde la sacaste?, me parece conocida.- Claro que él no la iba a recordar, era un recuerdo nuestro y él no recuerdo nada de lo que nos unía.

-Siempre la llevabas puesta desde que la compraste, -Carlise me vio con pena, él sabía lo que me dolía- cuando tuviste el accidente, la cadena se rompió, la mande a reparar, pero no quería dártela hasta este día que cumplías un año más de vida.

-¿Dónde está la otra mitad del corazón?, está incompleto.-

-¿Bella?- Esme me sonrió para darme ánimos, se que quería que dijera que yo tenía la otra mitad.

-Edward, -él me miro confundido- tengo algo que decirte, mira- saque la cadena que llevaba siempre debajo de mi blusa, Edward la miro y vi en sus ojos el entendimiento, pero también el dolor por no recordar- hace unos años cuando estábamos por terminar el instituto y Alice nos llevo de compras, nosotros siempre nos separábamos por un rato para descansar de tantas compras, una de esas veces compraste estas cadenas, eran un recuerdo.- No le diría nada de la promesa, esperaría que él la recuerde.

-Bella lo siento, yo…..-sabia que se sentía culpable- perdón por no poder recordar, pero te prometo que hare todo lo que pueda para recordar cada segundo que viví contigo.

Se me acerco y me abrazo con fuerza, como extrañaba sus abrazos, me susurro al oído: ''Te voy a recordar". La mañana siguió como si nada, todos terminamos de desayunar y nos sentamos en el sofá para abrir sus regalos, departe de Esme y Carlise recibió un nuevo reproductor, Emmett le dio una camiseta de su equipo de básquet preferido, Rose y Jazz le dieron un libro de colección, Alice una camisa azul claro.

Cuando fue mi turno me puse nerviosa, siempre me daba miedo de que no le gustara mi regalo. Cuando lo abrieron sus ojos brillaron, me miro y me sonrió antes de decirme que era el mejor regalo que le pude dar. Tania lo llamo y le dijo que pasaría en la tarde ya que tenía que salir, pero que no se había olvidado de su cumpleaños. Notaba que ella era una persona noble, pero no podía evitar sentir celos, era tan perfecta y yo tan simple, Tania es la pareja que uno espera ver del brazo de un Cullen, así como Rosalie al lado de Emmett, pero bueno no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Como Edward insistió en que no hicieran una fiesta, Alice tuvo que conformarse con un día completo en casa y en familia, no puedo creer que aún me consideren de la familia después d tantos años.

-Bien, ¿Cuál película vemos primero?-

-Escoge tu enana- Edward le sonrió y se sentó a mi lado- confió en tus gustos.

-Creo que no debiste decir eso Edward.-

-Bella te escuche, deja que mi hermano confié en su melliza.-

Vimos una de comedia ya que Alice se que do sin ideas sobre las de terror, además Emm se opuso rotundamente. Estábamos tan entretenidos que no sé en qué momento me acerque tanto a Edward que cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en su pecho y él me abrazaba por la cintura. Quise levantarme, creyendo que se podía sentir incomodo, después de todo para él soy una desconocida; cuando me bobi, me sujeto más fuerte y me susurro al oído.

-No te levantes, no me molesta-su aliento en mi oído hizo que la piel se me erizara- a decir verdad siento como si debiéramos estar así, como si fuéramos hechos para estar juntos.

Yo no sabía que decir, así que solo me acomode mejor y seguimos viendo la película, en un momento Emmett molesto a Alice diciéndole que el personaje de la película era como ella de pequeño, ella se giro para lanzarle un cojín, pero después de hacerlo nos vio a su hermano y ama, creí que diría alguno de sus comentarios, pero solo sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se dio la vuelta y se acostó en el regazo de Jazz que estaba en el piso. Cuando la película estaba por terminar, el tiemble sonó, Esme salió de la cocina y sus ojos también se humedecieron al vernos, cuando se dio cuenta de que la miraba, solo dijo GRACIAS sin pronunciarla en voz alta y camino a la puerta.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Edward.- La voz de Tania hizo que todos miráramos hacia ella, pero yo sin moverme de donde estaba. Note que al vernos de esta forma, su rostro se volvió triste pero lo disimulo bien.

-Gracias Tania-Edward se levanto un poco para recibir el regalo, pero de todas formas no me soltó- ¿quieres ver una película con nosotros?

-Claro me encantaría.-

Se sentó en uno de los sofás individuales, no te que ella amaba a Edward, pero él parecía como si no lo supiera, nunca fue así, siempre notaba cuando una chica estaba interesada en él, sé que eso le molestaba, que solo vieran su física y su dinero le causaba rabia, pero con Tania es distintos, es como si viera a Alice e incluso a Rose, como hermana. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonara por lo que me separe de Edward para contestar, estrene sus brazos a mi alrededor.

-Isabela Swan.-

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas?- Como me molesta esa voz.

-Félix, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-Vaya veo que no estas de Humor querida.-

-Primero, no dogas querida- los Cullen-Hale-Delanie, me miraban interrogantes, inclusive Esme- segundo, para ti soy Isabela, así que no me digas Bella, y tercero no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo así que será mejor que me digas para que me llamaste.

-De acuerdo, es para avisarte que llegamos hace una hora, estamos camino a Port Angers, así que hoy inician los ensayos Eleazar y Aro así lo dispusieron.-

-¿Ya llegaron todos?- cuando me lo confirmo no me quedo de otra más que aceptar- está bien, nos vemos en dos horas en el lugar de ensayo, dile a Eleazar que tenemos que hablar.

-Como digas, nos vemos linda.-

-No me llames a menos que sea una emergencia, como por ejemplo un meteorito cayéndote encima, y te contestare solo para decirte que hare una fiesta.- Como me saca de quicio, le colgué la llamada.

-¿Problemas Bella?, nunca te había visto tan seria.-

-No es nada Jasper, es solo uno de los encargados de la publicidad del concierto, me saca de mis casillas es por eso que el conteste así.- Me gire hacia Edward- Lo siento Edward, pero debo viajar a Port Angers para iniciar los ensayos, Aro no quiso esperar y llegaron hoy.

-No te preocupes comprendo que es tu trabajo- se acerco a mí y me acaricio y sonrojada mejilla- como me gustan tus sonrojos, siempre lo he dicho.

-Sí, siempre lo has dicho.-

-Se que te conozco porque tu voz, tus ojos, tus sonrojos y tu aroma a frambuesas me están tan familiar, solo no puedo ver tu rostro, solo tus ojos color chocolate.-

-Se que algún día lo harás.-

-Bella, ¿podemos ir contigo?- Alice mi miraba con cara de cachorrito mojado.

-Alice, Bella debe trabajar, no la chantajees con esa cara.- Esme la reprendió como cuando me obligaba a jugara a las muñecas y yo era la muñeca.

-No hay problema Esme, pueden venir con migo, tu también estas invitada Tania.-

-Gracias Bella.-

Todos me acompañaron, incluyendo Esme y Carlise, ellos se fueron en el auto de Carlise, Alice y Jasper en el porche, Rose y Emmett en el BMW rojo de ella, Tania se llevo su auto Leus, yo me fui con Edward en su amado Volvo plateado, el cual fue arreglado después del accidente.

-Bien, tu solo dime hacia donde ir- yo iba dándole la dirección mientras los demás carros nos seguían- ¿Qué se siente estar sobre un escenario?

-Bueno, no te puedo negar que al inicio me daba miedo, ver a tantas personas, pero siempre recordaba que tu me decías que no debía temer a demostrar quién era en realidad, siempre fuiste mi apoyo, y sé que te duele el no poder recordar- note como sus ojos se llenaban de culpa y dolor- pero las cosas pasan por una razón, y yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte, me quedare contigo hasta que tu quieras.

-¿Y si quiero que te quedas para siempre?- Me dijo mirándome, yo sabía que no íbamos a tener ningún accidente, fueron varios años viajando con él.

-En ese caso, me veras siempre cerca, pero temo que te llegues a cansar de mi presencia.-

-Eso nunca pasara.-

Después de eso ninguno dijo otra palabra, Alice llamo para pedir que nos detuviéramos en un súper mercado para comprar unos refrescos, en cuanto nos bajamos sentí como si muchas personas me miraran, fue lo mismo el primer día de clases al bajar del Volvo, justo como hoy.

-Bella- al voltear para ver quién me llamaba vi a Ángela correr hacia nosotros- no puedo creer que estés aquí, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hola Ángela, llegue ayer, ¿Cómo han estado todos?-

-Estamos bien gracias por preguntar- Jessica se acerco y vi como nos miraba a Edward y a mí, siempre celosa- veo que siguen siendo amigos.

-Crecimos juntos, porque no lo seriamos- la voz de Edward era cortante y fría creo que aun recuerda que no le agradaba Jessica.

-Vaya Bella, sigues igual de hermosa, o mejor dicho estas aun más hermosa.-

-Hola Mike, -la forma en la que me mira me da escalofríos- veo que siguen siendo amigos, eso me alegra, las cosas no cambiaron tanto después de todo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?-

-Bueno Ben, vine para el cumpleaños de Edward, y además debo hacer unos conciertos así que me quedare por un largo tiempo.-

-Me encantaría poder ir a verte, pero las entradas están agotadas.-

-No te preocupes Ángela, los incluiré en la lista y te enviare a tu casa los pases para que los repartas a quien quiera ir, será la otra semana.-

-Eso es grandioso, gracias.- Ángela me abrazo, siempre la considere una buena amiga, y Edward me decía que era sincera, no como Jess, él siempre tuvo la habilidad de ver cómo eran realmente la personas.

-Bueno nos tenemos que ir- dijo Edward señalando a Rose que ya se montaba en el auto- fue un placer verlos.

-Adiós, tengo que ir a ensayar.-

Nos despedimos y caminamos al auto, Jasper se nos acerco y nos dio dos sodas. Sequemos el camino hasta que llegamos a un enorme establecimiento donde ensayaríamos, pude ver en el estacionamiento varios autos, lo que me indico que ya estaban los músicos.

Subimos por el acensar, hasta el piso cuatro, caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar a un salón cubierto por espejos, dentro se escuchaba una suave música de piano, ese ere Alec y también una guitarra, esa es Jane su gemela, una la ve tierna con su cabello rubio y sus ojos claros, pero le gustan las guitarras y las motos, no es nada tierna.

-Buenas, ¿Cómo están?-

-Bella como te he extrañado-Jane se me lanzo para abrazaren y nos hubiéramos caído de no ser por Edward que me sujeto.

-No exageres, - le dije entre risas mientras la soltaba- nos vimos hace unos días.

-¿Y no nos presentas?- Dijo mirando a Edward, ella sabe quién es y lo que significa para mí, pero dice que es apuesto y que no puede evitar verlo, aunque no es su tipo.

-Él es Edward mi mejor amigo, -Edward me sonrió con una luz especial en sus ojos- y ella es Jane Vulturi, la hija de Aro, toca la guitarra.

-Mucho gusto.- Edward le tendió la mano como todo un caballero.

-El gusto es mío, vaya Bella, veo que no exagerabas al decir que era guapo y educado.-

-Hermana deja a Bella respirar, hiciste que se pusiera roja- Alec me dio un abrazo y luego saludo a todos los presentes- ahora creo que es hora de ensayar papá quiere todo perfecto.

Les presente a mis amigos a cada uno de los músicos, Stephan en el bajo, Garrett en la batería, él cual por cierto no dejaba de ver a Tania, y a Zafrina en el otro bajo.

Eleazar y Aro se presentaron, pero al instante me separo de ellos para dar inicio a los ensayos, nos estábamos acomodando y note como Edward no me quitaba la vista de encima, fui hacia él y le entregue mi celular, y mi abrigo.

-Cuñada date prisa.- Jane me llamaba desde su puesto.

-¿Ella es tu cuñada? Eso quiere decir que ¿tu y Alec?-

-No Edward, ella me dice así por otra cosa, luego te al explico.

Me coloque frente al micrófono y espere que las primeras notas iniciaran, era una canción que escribí cuando me entere que debía regresar a Londres, solo Alice la ha escuchado ya que ella me dio su opinión, se la cantaría a Edward al volver, pero eso nunca fue posible hasta hora.

Si me hubiera quedado

Las cosas tan solo

Seguirían a tu manera

Es por ello que me marcho

Sabiendo que pensare en ti

A cada paso que de mi camino.

Y yo siempre te amare

Yo siempre te amare

A ti mi amado ata.

Durante la concino no podía dejar de ver a Edward, note que Alice lloraba en silencio, ella recuerda cuanto sufrí al irme a Londres. Jane sonreía porque según ella el amor que se veía en las fotos era evidente y quería vernos juntos.

Así que llega la hora de decir adiós,

Por favor no llores

Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, la letra no era precisamente lo que viví a su lado, pero si pensaba en eso cuando la hice y ahora que la canto mirándolo a los ojos.

Edward POV

Estábamos en el salón donde se daría el ensayo de Bella, vi como cada uno de los músicos la abrazaban y saludaban, me daba tanto coraje ver como ellos la tenían cerca, si estoy celoso, y es porque no importa que no pueda ver su rostro en mis recuerdos, su voz, y su aroma los llevo grabado dentro de mí.

Una chica la llamo cuñada, y yo quería arrancarle la cabeza al tal Alec, pero MI Bella, porque ella es mía, me dijo que Jane lo decía por otra razón y que luego me lo diría.

La música dio inicio, ella no despegaba sus ojos de los míos, y yo no iba a hacer el que lo hiciera, quería ver cada expresión de su bello rostro de porcelana, ver como las emociones cruzaban por sus ojos, eran de felicidad, dolor, y ¿amor?, no ella no puede amarme, es decir se que Alice afirma que entre nosotros existió algo más que amistad, solo que ninguno dio el siguiente paso, y ahora creo que ella tiene razón, ya que apenas y la vi ayer y siento que sin ella no puedo vivir.

Y yo siempre te amare

Yo siempre te amare

A ti mi amado ata.

Cuando canto esta parte me quede viendo como en sus ojos había un brillo increíble. Yo quiero que ella se quede a mi lado para siempre, ella me dijo que se quedaría hasta que yo así lo quisiera, y espero que sea para siempre, si como dice mi hermana, yo no di el primer paso, ahora, si lo hare, no dejare que Bella se me escape de las manos.

-Edward, ¿ya sabes lo que sientes?- Alice me hablaba susurrando y con lagrimas en sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué lloras?-

-Hermanito esa canción ella la hizo antes de irse de nuevo a Londres, si quieres saber la razón y la historia tras esa letra, debes hablar con ella. Pero ahora dime ¿ya sabes lo que sientes por ella?

-De lo único que estoy seguro Alice, es de que quiero que esté a mi lado para siempre.-

Ella solo me sonrió y siguió viendo a Bella, su voz era hermosa, tan hermosa como ella.

-Alice, ¿Cómo pude olvidar a una persona como ella?-

-Las cosas pasan por algo Edward, - lo mismo me dijo mi Bella- confía en que recordaras todo, quizás es una segunda oportunidad para que veas cuanto la amabas y cuanto la sigues amando.-

No sé como cabe tanta sabiduría en un cuerpo tan pequeño.

Así que llega la hora de decir adiós,

Por favor no llores

No Bella, no me dirás adiós, no otra vez, mientras yo pueda, te mantendré a mi lado, y ni tú ni yo lloraremos por una despedida más. No sé cómo pero siento muy dentro de mí que la vez que me dijiste adiós para ir a otra universidad, y luego cuando te marchaste para ir a Londres hace un año, y no quiero volver a sentir ese dolor.

Al finalizar la canción Aro se le acerco a Bella, y le dijo algo que no pude escuchar ella solo asintió como si no tuviera nada más que decir. Se giro hacia sus compañeros y les hizo una señal, de inmediato otra canción comenzó a sonar, Bella se le acerco a Jane y esta ultima sonrió y luego me miro, no sé porque pero Bella le dijo algo sobre mí, lo cual me hizo que mi corazón palpitara fuerte.

-Vaya Eddie, -Emmett me dio una palmada en la espalda mientras sonreía- no había visto esa sonrisa tuya desde hace mucho tiempo, un año para ser exactos, y veo que no me equivoque al suponer que la causante de todo era una chica castaña y torpe.

-Por primera vez dejare que me llames Eddie, y es que no te puedo negar que al llegar ella, me siento por fin completo, recupere la parte que perdí al tener ese accidente, aun no recuerdo todo, pero ya no estoy vacio.-

-Eso se llama amor Edward- Tania hablo mirándome con un semblante triste pero complacido, ella es hermosa, pero yo no le puedo corresponder- lo que sientes por Bella se llama amor, y por como la miras terminas de confirmarlo.

No supe que decir, solo le sonreí y seguí mirando como Bella ensayaba, podía notar las miradas y sonrisas cómplices d mis padres cuando me quedaba mirándola fijamente, pero como no hacerlo si toda ella es perfecta.

BELLA POV

Llevábamos dos horas de largo ensayo, Aro y Eleazar sabían que yo quería tomarme unas vacaciones, el disco salía en dos meses y después había una gira de unos seis meses pero esta vez abarcando Europa, Asia y América, pero por alguna razón yo no quería marcharme, debería estar feliz por realizar esta gira, cualquiera lo estaría, pero no era mi caso y la razón estaba en frente de mi mirándome con esos ojos dorados y su cabello despeinado.

-Eleazar tomémonos unos minutos, necesito descansar y tomar algo, mi garganta está seca.- Y era la verdad ya no podía cantar nada más.

-Está bien-acepto después de mirar hacia Aro y que este asintiera, y es que cualquiera le tendría miedo al mayor de los Vulturi, pero yo no, yo sabía cómo manejarlo- descansemos 5 minutos, después quiero que sigamos el ensayo.

-Bella, debemos hablar- la voz de Aro detuvo mis pasos que se dirigían hacia mis amigo, o mejor dicho mi familia, camine hacia Aro quien me miraba seriamente- tu contrato vence en dos mese, justo para el lanzamiento de tu disco, debes estar en Londres para renovarlo e iniciar con la gira.

Fue entonces que tuve todo claro, la oportunidad para no separarme de ellos de nuevo, sabía que iba a hacer difícil, pero no dejaría que nada ni, nadie me separara de nuevo de los que amo, además le hice una promesa a Edward, yo le ayudaría a recordar.

-Me parece bien, hablemos después del concierto en Seattle.- Él acepto y después de estrechar nuestras manos camine hacia todos los que me esperaban

-¿Qué les pareció el ensayo?, perdón si se aburrieron, no pensé que tardara tanto.-

-No te preocupes Bella- Esme me abrazo por los hombros- se que hablo por todos cuando te digo que no nos hemos aburrido para nada, a decir verdad fue increíble verte cantando, es la primera vez que te veo en persona, solo lo había hecho por televisan o internet.

-Gracias Esme, lamentablemente debemos seguir ensayando, pero si están cansados pueden ir a casa, yo le pediré a Alec o Garrett que me lleve, espero que mi auto llegue pronto así que no tendré que molestar a nadie.- Dije sonrojándome.

-Eso sí que no- Emmett me miraba serio pero con la diversión en sus ojos- nosotros nos quedaremos a que termine el ensayo, además creo que Eddie no va a aceptar que nadie más te lleve- Edward le lanzo una mirada furiosa, de esas que dicen CALLATE- y dime pequeña, ¿que clase de auto conduces?

-Un Cadillac negro-todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, y es que el lujo y yo nunca nos llevamos bien- pero no me miren así, lo compre porque fue el primero que vi y me gusto, eso es todo.

-Tendrás que prestármelo- sentencio Rose- nunca he conducido uno de esos.

-¿Te gustan las Chevy Camaro? –Pregunte y luego vi como sus ojos se alumbraron.

-M e fascinan, Emmett y yo los amamos.- Precia una niña pequeña-¿También tienes uno?

-Mo, pero un amigo si, y sé que estaría gustoso en prestártelo. Alec- lo llame y de inmediato apareció a mi lado- ¿serias tan amable de darme las llaves de tu carro un día de estos, a Rose le encantan y le gustaría conducirlo?

-Claro no hay problema, solo dime cuando y sé que mi primo Garrett estará complacido de prestarles su mercedes.-

Decir que estaban emocionados era mentir y más cuando Zafrina ofreció su Audi Cope, Edward amaba ese modelo, una vez quiso comprarme uno ya que odiaba mi vieja camioneta Chevy roja, la cual murió mientras yo estaba en la universidad, según mi padre, tuvo una muerte digna a sus muuuuchos años de edad.

Pero todo no podía ser perfecto ya que Feliz entro junto con Sihoban quien también era relacionista pública.

-Bella, hoy te ves hermosa.- Se me acerco para abrazarme pero me quite a tiempo.-

-Aléjate de mi Félix, ¿Cómo hago para que entiendas que tu solo presencia me enferma?- mire a Sihoban que sonreía complacida, a ella tampoco le agradaba Feliz- hola Sihoban, mira ellos son mis amigos, Emmett Cullen, Alice mi mejor amiga, y Edward su mellizo y mi mejor amigo, Jasper y Rose Hale, son gemelos y pareja de Emmett y Alice, ella es Tania Delanie amiga de los Cullen y ahora mía y por ultimo Carlise y Esme Cullen los maravillosos padres de ellos tres y mi segunda familia.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Sihoban y ella es Renata- señalo a una chica que acababa de entrar y camino directo a Alec, es mi prima, novia de Alec como podrán haberse dado cuenta. Iré a saludarlo, nos vemos luego. – Se dio vuelta para irse pero se giro de nuevo a verme- Por cierto Bella, tu auto está en la dirección que me enviaste por correo.

-Gracias, eres la mejor.-

Ella sonrió y se fue hacia su cuñado, los Cullen me miraban como esperando una respuesta, después comprendí que debía explicar porque Jane me decía cuñada.

-Jane me dice "cuñada'' ya que una vez vio una foto donde aparecemos todos, ella pregunto por ustedes y cuando le dije que eran mis hermanos, ella dijo que no le molestaría ser mi cuñada, es por eso que me dice así, nunca fue por su propio hermano.-

-Vaya, me alegra escuchar eso- Edward al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se ruborizo-quiero decir, este…..yo- Se ve tan tierno cuando se pone nervioso.

-Está bien Edward no hay problema.- Lo abrace con fuerza, pero me tuve que separar porque Eleazar quería seguir con el ensayo.

Así paso otra hora más, hasta que por fin terminamos, me despedí de mis amigos y casi corrí cuando Félix me quería abrazar pero por suerte Jane lo entretuvo y no me siguió, y es que enserio el no conocía un no por respuesta, y para sus 25 años era bastante iluso.

Mientras iba en el auto con Edward no podía dejar de sonreír mientras él me contaba cómo iba su vida desde que perdió parte de sus recuerdos, me dijo que dejo la especialidad pero que la continuaría el próximo año, ya que aun no se sentía listo, además me confesó que Alice aprovecha el tenerlo cerca para hacerlo ir de compras, cosa que el realmente odia, y yo le di la razón, es por eso que nos escapábamos del centro comercial.

Al llegar a su casa vi como una eufórica Rosalie corría desde su auto rojo para llegar al mío.

-Bella esto es maravilloso, -parecía una niña en navidad- préstame las llaves por favor.-Hizo un puchero estilo Alice.

-Estar con Alice te afecta- la enana solo saco su lengua- pero tomo-le lance las llaves y las atrapo antes de que dieran en el suelo- solo ten cuidado.

-No te preocupes, vamos Emm.- El aludido se subió al coche y se marcharon.

Camine con Edward hacia el interior de la casa, él sonreía divertido al decirme que debía despedirme de mi auto. Esme estaba en la cocina, Carlise estaba en su despacho revisando documentos del hospital, Alice y Jazz estaban en la computadora, ya que ella quería comprar algunas cosas, Rose y Emm aun no volvían por lo que Edward me condujo hasta su habitación. Todo seguía como antes, nada había cambiado, me indico que me sentara en su sofá de cuero negro, él se quedo sentado en el suelo, hablamos de todo y de nada, reímos, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado entre nosotros y Edward recordara todo.

No sé como paso, pero de pronto estábamos en su cama, él arregostado al cabecero y yo con la aveza en su regazo, Edward acariciaba suavemente mi cabello mientras seguíamos hablando. En algún momento me debí quedar dormida ya que al abrir los ojos, me vi envuelta por un par de brazos, levante la cabeza y no pude evitar la sonrisa tonta al ver como él dormía tan pacíficamente, con una leve sonrisa. Su respiración daba en mi cara, produciendo un cosquilleo en mis sonrojadas mejillas.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- Me dijo en un susurro, provocando que me sonrojara más.

-Creí que estabas dormido, lo siento. Solo recordaba un poco.-

-Y ¿se puede saber que recordabas?- Dijo abriendo por fin los ojos y mirándome, atrapándome en esos posos dorados.

-No es la primera vez que nos quedamos dormidos juntos, -le dije sonriendo- yo acostumbraba a venir a dormir desde que era pequeña, pero tu casa de noche es algo aterradora para mi, con las sombras de los árboles y todo eso, así que yo solía ir a tu cuarto y me quedaba a dormir a tu lado, eso lo hago como desde los once años.

-Increíble, y estoy seguro que nunca me importo ya que se siente tan bien tenerte cerca- se me acerco más y me dio un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios, si nos movíamos tan solo unos milímetros más y me daría mi primer beso, pero eso no paso y tan solo me abrazo acercándome a su pecho- se que estas cansada, duerme un poco más; me habías dicho que querías ayudarme a recordar, así que ¿Por qué no empezamos por dormir juntos de nuevo, como dices que hacíamos antes?

-Me parece bien, -pase un brazo por su cintura, estaba tan bien a su lado, y recordé lo que hable con Aro; por fin recupere a mi amigo, o mejor dicho al amor de mi vida, y no dejaría que nada me separara de él- ¿Qué te parecieron mis amigos?- le pregunte después de un silencio cómodo.

-Son realmente amables, además de muy talentosos y creo que Tania y Garrett se llevaron bien. Ella tienes dos hermanas ¿sabes?, Irina y Kate, pero viven en Alaska, ella se siente solo, pero Alice y Rose le ayudan con eso y bueno ahora tu también.- Me dijo sonriendo.

-Es una gran chica, me agrada mucho, se ve que es sincera y que los aprecia mucho.-

-Si es cierto y nosotros a ella, es como una hermana más para mi.- En su voz solo había amor fraternal o el que se profesa a una hermana, no existía signo alguno de amor de un hombre a una mujer o algo parecido.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que me quede nuevamente dormida. Sentí como alguien me acariciaba el rostro quitando los mechones de cabello que cubría mis ojos. Sabía perfectamente quien era sin abrir los ojos, su aroma era inconfundible. Me reí suavemente cuando me causo cosquillas, él también rio ya que su pecho, el cual usaba de almohada, estaba vibrando.

Abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrarme los suyos mirándome intensamente. Ambos sonreímos por inercia, y es que yo no cavia de la dicha de saber que otra vez estaba entre sus brazos, y no me importaba que no me recordara, yo tenía fe en que algún día me recordara.

-¿Sabes que hablas dormida?- Me pregunto con una sonrisa torcida e inmediatamente me sonroje, yo sabía que hablaba dormida mi madre muchas veces me molesto por eso, Edward también lo sabía, y disfrutaba el escucharme ya que solo pronuncio su nombre.

-Lo sé, René siempre me molesta por eso, y tú ya me habías escuchado antes y disfrutas hacerlo ya que….-No me dejo terminar.

-Solo pronuncias mi nombre, lo sé. Me parece recordar que me quedaba horas despierto para poder oírte.-

-Así era, te quiero Edward- le dije en un susurro y sonrojándome- mucho.

-Y yo te quiero a ti Bella.- Me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

Los días pasaban de prisa, tos los días tuve ensayos, pero como ya tenía mi auto podía ir solo, en ocasiones Edward insistía en acompañarme, pero cuando le mencionaba que yo podía ir solo, me decía que si quería él iba con migo en mi auto, yo le molestaba insinuando que solo quería conducir mi auto a lo que él respondía que yo era más importante que un auto, haciendo que me sonrojara.

El concierto era esta noche, como había dicho le envié Ángela los pases para que los repartiera, Aro no se opuso que lo hiciera ya que él sabía lo importante que era para mí que estuvieran presentes. Me tope con Mike y Jessica en el súper mercado una vez que fui a comprar lo necesario para preparar el pastel de higos que tanto nos gusta a Edward y a mí.

Mike se quedo mirando mu coche por largo tiempo, hasta que su novia lo golpeo, ella pregunto con gran interés, a ella siempre le gusto pero como muchas otras o mejor dicho todas, tuvo que sufrir el rechazo de Edward Cullen el galán del instituto, pero no solo hay rechazo a todas, sino que también en la Universidad.

Estaba sentada en las gradas de la entrada de los Cullen, acababa de terminar una llamada con mis padres, ellos llegarían al concierto, mamá quería saber todos los detalles sobre mi relación con Edward, después de que le dije que él no recuerda nada aún se quedo callada, sabe que me duele todo esto.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estas?- Tania estaba enfrente de mi sonriendo.

-Hola, estoy bien ¿y tú?- Le devolví la sonrisa y le hice campo para que se sentara.

-Bien, ¿podemos hablar?- cuando acepte ella se acomodo a mi lado mirando el gran bosque enfrente de nosotras- veras, yo se que has notado como miro a Edward- me tense a su lado, y ¿si me quería pedir consejos sobre cómo conquistarlo?- y yo he visto como lo miras tu, y para serte cinchera él no se queda atrás, es decir te mira como si fueras lo único a su alrededor, cuando se miran a los ojos todo el mundo desaparece a su alrededor.

''Yo no te conocí antes, no sé cómo era la relación de ustedes, pero por como sonreían en las fotografías, me puedo dar cuenta de que se querían más que como amigos. Bella yo lo quiero mucho, realmente no creo que sea amor, pero si sé que es muy importante para mi desde que lo conocí. Comprendo que todo lo relacionado al accidente te afecto, pero a él también, cuando noto que yo me estaba acercando más a él, muy caballerosamente claro; me dijo que él no podía corresponderme ya que no estaba listo, se sentía incompleto, así fue como terminamos siendo solo amigos. Pero ahora que lo veo, sonríe más que antes y en una ocasión me confesó que ya estaba completo y sé que todo gracias a ti. ''

-No sé si puedo decir que es ama- dije sonrojada- pero yo también me siento completa con él a mi lado. Los tres años en la Universidad y después ese año en Londres trabajando me hicieron darme cuenta de que yo lo quería más de lo pensaba- no se pero Tania me daba confianza para contarle todo esto- cuando me entere de que había chocado quise regresar de inmediato, pero el disco no me lo permitió, había que terminarlo. Me lastimo mucho saber que de todos él no me recordaba a mí, pero luego me alegre ya que era preferible que me olvidara a mí y no a su familia, eso sí seria doloroso para todos.

-Eres una gran persona Bella, comprendo porque Edward te ama. -¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- Y no me mires así, es avío que ustedes se aman, basta con solo verlos, en el pasado no hicieron nada al respecto, pero Bella, ahora tienes otra oportunidad, no la desperdicien.-

Tania me abrazo, y me dijo que tenía una cita con Garrett, le dije que él era una gran persona, y que me revisando unas cosas de la Universidad y sus futuros trabajos, yo tuve reunión con Aro hace unas tres horas por lo cual no los pude acompañar.

Alice quiso que viéramos una película de amor, Tania me sonrió cómplice y se disculpo diciendo que tenía una cita, todos la felicitaron, pero note que cuando Edward le dijo que se alegraba por ella, Tania hizo un gesto de dolor, no importa lo que diga ella, yo se que el sentimiento que siente por Edward es más fuerte de lo que aparenta, puede que no sea amor, pero es algo parecido.

Nos sentamos en el suelo entre muchos cojines y rodados de comida chatarra, Alice puso la película y todos la mirábamos entretenidos. Por momentos sentía a Edward acariciarme la mano que sujetaba con la suya, poco a poco me fui arregostando en su regazo y así terminamos de ver la película. Garrett me envió un texto para decirme que llegaría con Tania después de su cita.

-Alice me tengo que ir, debo prepararme para el concierto, tengo que ir a maquillaje, y vestuario- Dije poniéndome de pie y sacudiendo las boronas de comida de mi ropa.

-¿Podemos ir con trigo ya?, mamá y papá llegaran al lugar después de terminar lo del trabajo.-

-Claro que pueden venir Alice, pero les abierto que se pueden aburrir entre maquillaje y ropa- vi la sonrisa de Alice y Rose y cambie mi forma de pensar- bueno al menos Edward, Jasper y Emmett lo harán.

Ellos no se apusieron en acompañarme de una vez, fui con Edward en su Volvo, durante todo el viaje él me preguntaba si me sentía bien o si estaba nerviosa, yo negaba entonces el cambiaba le tema para luego repetirlo 20 segundos después. Creo que el que está nervioso es otro.

Al llegar nos recibieron los encargados de seguridad, nos llevaron a los camerinos donde de inmediato me atacaron con sombras, brillo labial, rizadores de cabello y muchas otras cosas más. Alice y Rose parecían en el cielo Emmett y Jasper no tanto, pero Edward solo me miraba a mí, y me ponía nerviosa pero luchaba por no aparentarlo, ¿y si Tania tenía razón y él me amaba también?, tengo que encontrar la forma de saberlo o me volveré loca.

Pasada una hora y media yo ya me encontraba con el vestuario puesto, el cual consistía en un pantalón de corte recto negro, y una blusa celeste con detalles en azul estilo baby doll. Llevaba unos zapatos altos negros, con detalles en plateado y el cabello rizado en las puntas, Alice estaba eufórica ya que nunca logro que me pusiera zapatos así en el pasado y felicito a Carmen la esposa de Eleazar que a la vez era la estilista y encargada de vestuario, Alice hizo una reverencia diciendo que era su nueva ídolo y ella su fiel admiradora.

-Te ves hermosa Bells- me llamo Bells, como hacía antes- estoy ansioso por verte sobre un escenario.

-Gracias Edward, gracias por todo, yo no estaría aquí si no fuera por ti, me diste los ánimos necesarios para enfrentar mis miedos y dejar que alguien más me escuchara y no solo tu. Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado- lo abrace con fuerza respirando su aroma- sin ti no podría hacer esto, te necesito a mi lado, necesito a mi príncipe de cuentos.- Dije recordando lo que decíamos cuando teníamos 6 años de edad.

-Y yo a mi princesa, iré montado en caballo blanco y te salvare del dragón- lo mire a los ojos pero sin soltarlo del abrazo, él recordó la frase completa, tenía una hermosa sonrisa torcida en su bello rostro cincelado en mármol- ahora ve y sal al escenario, y no le temas al dragón que yo estaré a tu lado, yo cuidare a mi princesa de cuentos de hadas.

-Gracias mi príncipe.- Tenía la intención de besarlo en la mejilla pero termine besando la comisura de sus labios.

-Bien Isabela es hora- Eleazar se nos acerco y me indico que caminara- hay unos amigos tuyo en el pasillo, los saludas y luego serán llevados a los asientos de primera fila junto a los demás.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo, Alice iba dando saltitos a mi lado, Jasper trataba sin éxito que se tranquilizara, Rose iba viendo todo a su paso, habían varias fotografías mías junto a los músicos, me ruborice al ver como Edward las miraba fijamente. Emmett, le iba preguntando a uno de los de seguridad que si no trabajaba en la CIA o en Hombre de Negro ya que andaba de traje negro, lentes oscuros y un aparatito en el oído para escuchar a los demás; Paul solo lo escuchaba y sonreía, él no era como otros guardias que se quedaban serios y con mal humor.

Salude a Ángela y a los demás, Edward le lanzo una mirada envenenada a Mike que me miraba descaradamente. Como había indicado Eleazar se los llevaron a sus asientos no sin antes que cada uno me deseara suerte.

Las luces se apagaron, Paul me indico que mis padres ya habían llegado y fue así como el concierto dio inicio, escuche a Alec en el piano, y comencé a subir por las escaleras que me llevarían al escenario, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, pero yo busque un par de ojos dorados que me miraban intensamente, a su lado estaba Alice y al otro lado Tania que veía hacia la batería buscando a Garrett.

De corazón a corazón yo

Te descubro en todo lugar

Entre vidas y entre sueños,

Tu risa ha sido mi hogar

Sobreviviendo por amor

Quedamos siempre tú y yo

Como el día que amanece

Iluminas todo al llegar y descubro

Que en tus ojos que la búsqueda tiene un lugar

Y nuestra estrella guiara

Lo que esta vez es inevitable eterno

Tan grande como el universo

Inevitable sincero, apasionado como un beso

Feliz que al fin me entrego nuevamente a ti

Cada palabra que salía de mi boca iba dirigida a Edward, el cual me miraba con admiración, devoción y ¿amor?

EDWARD POV

Estaba sentado entre el público mirando como Bella se movía en el escenario sosteniendo un micrófono plateado, su cabello moviéndose en su espalda, sus ojos brillando con una felicidad que no creía posible. Ella me miraba en cada paso, y yo sentía que esta canción era para mí. Cuando estábamos en el camerino donde la dejaron más bella de lo ya es, al tenerla abrazada a mí y sintiendo su aroma inundar mis fosas nasales, ella dijo algo que al inicio no entendí, pero después involuntariamente mi boca se abrió y las palabras salieron sin control, pero esa frase la recordé como si nada, y también recordé a una niña de 6 años sentada a mi lado y diciendo esa misma frase, su cabello caoba y ojos chocolates supe de inmediato supe que era Bella de pequeña.

La canción iba llegando a su fin y cuando termino, antes de iniciar lo otra, agradeció a todos los presentes y en especial a sus familia que estaba en la primera fila. Camino hacia Alec y luego este asintió y comenzó a tocar.

Así pasaron las siguientes 2 horas, pero yo no podía estar más feliz, Bella se cambio por unos Jeans azules y una blusa color rosa de manga larga, además de que ahora llevaba botas. Varios recuerdos pasaron por mi mente, como si de una película antigua se tratase, en todos ellos una pequeña de cabello café estaba sonriendo o llorando porque se caía pero yo la levantaba y sonreía para calmarla, esos recuerdos eran de Bella y míos, no podía creerlo estaba comenzando a recordar y todo gracias a Bella, como ella me le dijo me está ayudando y por medio de su música.

Al terminar el concierto Bella se veía cansada pero feliz, agradeció nuevamente por todo y salió del escenario, otro guardia que se identifico como Seath nos llevo a todos al camerino, donde las personas corrían de un lado a otro, una sonriente Bella salió por una puerta usando la ropa que traía al llegar desde casa de mis padres.

Ella corrió a mis brazos y se quedo allí por unos instantes hasta que me soltó para abrazar a sus padres los cuales lucían orgullosos de ella.

-¿Cómo les pareció el concierto?- Pregunto mirando a todos.

-Estuvo excelente- dijo Emmett tomándola en brazos y dándole un abrazo de oso y después la puso en el suelo- verte en vivo es increíble.

-Gracias -dijo sonriendo- nos vamos en unos minutos, solo hay que esperar que las personas salgan, tomen asiento. Estoy tan cansada- dijo sentándose a mi lado en un sofá- pero vale la pena, me gusta hacerlo.

Pasados 15 minutos íbamos camino a los autos, un grupo de personas y periodistas esperaban en la puerta, Bella les sonrió cálidamente mientras caminaba, una periodista con acento Británico le pregunto que si ya tenía novio, y ella solo sonrió y dijo:

-En el corazón no se manda.-

Llegamos a casa y ella se quedo dormida en el sofá mientras su madre le platicaba de su viaje. Lleve a su recamara y después de darle un beso en la frente Salí del cuarto.

BELLA POV

Habían pasado dos semanas desde mi primer concierto, hace dos días realice otro y ahora estaba enfrente de un hotel donde debía ver a Aro y comunicarle mi decisión. En cuanto llego nos sentamos en el vestíbulo, él me miraba serio esperando que comenzara, por lo que tome un largo respiro e inicie.

-Es respecto al contrato que debo renovar- él hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara- veras lo estaba pensando y he decidido no removerlo- su rostro fue de genuina sorpresa- te agradezco el que me hayas dado la oportunidad de realizar mi sueño, pero mi vida está aquí en Forks, no puedo o mejor dicho no quiero regresar a Londres. Espero y me entiendas Aro, pero es lo que deseo hacer.

-Isabela, ¿entiendes que de hacer eso estarías desperdiciando una gran oportunidad?- me veía fijo como queriendo persuadirme- piénsalo antes de tomar un decisión.

-Ya lo pensé Aro, y no cambiare de opinión así que no me veas así, mi decisión está tomada, después de que mi contrato venza en unas semanas, me quedare aquí, no habrá promoción del disco y me despediré de todos en el concierto que tengo que dar en Londres, y eso será todo.-

-¿Estas completamente segura Isabela?-

-Si lo estoy Aro.- Dije firmemente.

-En ese caso, fue un placer trabajar contigo, espero que después del concierto en Londres nos veas de nuevo.-

-Gracias por todo.-

Salí del Hotel con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabía que lo que había hecho era un cambio enorme en mi vida, pero era necesario, cuando pensaba que tenía que volver me daba miedo de perderlo lo que tengo aquí, así me di cuenta de que lo que tenía en Forks era más importante que lo que tenia al otro lado del océano.

Me subí a mi auto y conduje con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, la otra semana debía volver a Londres por el concierto, pero después me mudaría permanente mente a mi antiguo hogar. Estacione en la entrada y note que solo el auto de Edward estaba, así que baje y entre con las lleves que Esme me dio mi segundo día aquí, mis padres se marcharon ayer en la noche a Florida, por lo que me quede con los Cullen, escuche el bello sonido de piano mientras subía las escaleras. Vi a Edward con los ojos cerrados y tocando mi nana, ¿será acaso que él recuerda porque la escribió?

-Hola Bella- me dijo sin dejar de tocar por lo que yo salte del susto-¿Cómo te fue con Aro?

-Hola, me asustaste, ¿como sabias que yo estaba aquí?, y con Aro me fue bien, llegamos a un acuerdo.

-Me alegra, y respecto a tu pregusta, es simple lo supe por tu aroma- termino de tocar y me vio a los ojos- hueles a frambuesa y por eso se cuando te acercas, es tu champo.

-Siempre decías eso, y yo me sonrojaba como ahora. Oye ¿Dónde están los demás?- Cambie de tema y el sonrió al darse cuenta.

-Salieron al centro comercial, querían darte un regalo antes de irte, pero no le digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?, se supone que era sorpresa.- Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-No te preocupes no te delatare, de todas formas siempre me revelabas los secretos así me protegías de las ideas de Alice y de las bromas de Emmett.-

-Y tu me agradecías con un beso, ¿recuerdas?-

-Si lo recuerdo, y luego nos debíamos esconder por que tus hermanos se querían vengar.- Ambos nos comenzamos a reír, pero Edward se puso serio de pronto.

-¿Cuándo te marchas?- Me pregunto bajando la mirada.

-La otro semana.- Conteste con evidente tristeza en la voz.

-¿Regresaras?, - se notaba la suplica en su voz y la esperanza en sus ojos dorados- se que tienes una vida en Londres, pero por favor, dime que regresaras aunque sea a visitarnos por unos días. Eras mi mejor amiga y ahora que te recupero no quiero perderte.

-No lo harás- le dije abrazándolo, él me sujeto y me sentó en sus piernas- te prometo que voy a volver más pronto de lo que esperas. Yo también recupere a mi amigo y no tengo deseos de perderlo de nuevo, no me voy a alejar de ti, yo te quiero demasiado como para irme.

-Yo también te quiero Bella, al inicio me asusto el que sintiera todo esto por ti- me separo un poco para ver mis ojos que estaban llenos de lagrimas- pero me di cuenta de que no era un sentimiento reciente, lo que quiero decir es que yo ya sentía todo esto por ti desde mucho antes, solo que no lo aceptaba por temor a perderte.

-¿Has recordado todo ya?- Pregunte esperanzada de que por fin me haya recordado.

-He tenido recuerdo de nosotros con 6 años, pero también puedo ver tu rostro ya, no recuerdo cada detalle, pero sé que eres tú, y te debo el que pueda recuperar esa parte de mi vida.-

-¿Por qué a mí?-

-Por medio de tu música yo te recordé Bella, tu voz era algo que no podía olvidar, es por eso que estaba tocando esta nana, tu nana, sabía que la hice para ti porque recordé que mientras yo la tocaba tu la tarareabas, y es así como he ido recuperando fragmentos de mi vida con trigo, vida que quiero seguir viviendo a tu lado.-

-Edward….- Su nombre salió en un susurro.-

-Quiero intentar algo, quédate muy quieta- se me fue acercando- no te muevas.- Y fue así como me beso.

Mi primer beso, me lo dio mi mejor amigo, del hombre que estoy enamorada desde hace tanto tiempo que ya no se bien cuanto ha pasado. Edward me materia sujetada de la cintura, yo lleve mis brazos a su cuello. Nos separamos después de unos minutos. Él me veía con un brillo especial en sus ojos, como nunca antes lo había visto.

-Te amo Bella.-Me dijo en un susurro,- No sé desde cuándo pero sé que fue desde antes del accidente, me enamore de ti sin darme cuenta.

-Yo… Edward yo….- No era capaz de articular palabra- Edward yo también te amo- dije bajando la mirada sonrojada, pero él tomo mi barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos, y su bella sonrisa- te amo desde hace mucho pero no sé cuándo ni como paso exactamente.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- Pregunto mientras me acariciaba la mejilla- ahora que por fin te beso, puedo recordar nuestra vida juntos, fue como si ese beso despertara esa parte mi mente que estaba dormida. Otra cosa más que agradecerte Bells.

-¿Recuerda todo?- Asintió con una gran sonrisa.- Eso es maravilloso Edward, es increíble, ahora menos que nunca m e alejare de ti, te prometo que regresare pronto. Siempre había soñado con que tú me dieras mi primer beso y así fue.

-¿Nadie te había besado?- pregunto incrédulo, yo negué aun más sonrojada- me alegra ser el primero y que nadie haya besado a mi mejor amiga, y a el amor de mi vida. Y para quedar parejos, déjame decirte que tampoco he besado a nadie, creo que se puede decir que siempre te he esperado a ti.

Me sonrió y me beso una vez más. Acordamos que no le diríamos a nadie aún, solo que ya recordó todo, pero no que paso entre nosotros no éramos novios ni nada por el estilo aún, pero yo iba a regresar para quedarme a su lado. No le dije que renuncia a la música profesional ya que iba a seguir cantando como antes, acompañada de Edward.

Los días pasaban de prisa, todos se alegraban de que Edward recordara quien era yo, Alice sospechaba que algo más pasaba, pero no logro comprobar nada. Edward se mostraba cada vez más cariñoso con migo, seguí durmiendo en su cuarto, era una costumbre que no queríamos perder.

Y por fin el temido día llego, estábamos en el aeropuerto, los músicos se habían ido días atrás, ellos estaban enterados de que iba a dejarlos, pero no se molestaron ni nada de eso, por el contrario se alegraron de que por fin pudiera ser feliz al lado de quien realmente amaba.

Alice me abrazaba llorando desconsoladamente, yo quería decirle que iba a volver definitivamente, pero quería darle una sorpresa, además ni mis padres saben que vuelvo a Forks. Jasper me abrazo y luego consoló a su novia, Rosalie dijo que me extrañaría y también a mi Cadillac, después les enviare uno como regalo para todos. Emmett me dio uno de sus famosos abrazos de oso que quitan el aliento, Edward me abrazo con fuerza y prometió que hablaríamos todo el tiempo.

Esme y Carlise se despidieron con un cálido abrazo y después me fui alejando de ellos para cruzar las puertas hacia el avión. Y sentada en mi asiento, saque un álbum de fotógrafos que Alice creo con los momentos que viví en mi regreso, ella me dijo que era para que no olvidara nada de lo que paso. Pero ¿como olvidar uno de los mejores viajes de mi vida?

Saque mi reproductor de música y comencé a escuchar pero en vez de una canción lo que escuche fue su hermosa voz: ''Te acabas de ir y ya te extraño, te amo tanto, gracias por darme uno de los mejores regalos de cumpleaños, tu amor. Espero verte pronto."

Me quede dormida escuchando repetidas veces su mensaje, para cualquiera que en escucha, soy una cursi patética, pero cuando se ama a alguien de la forma en la que yo amo a Edward Cullen, nada más tiene sentido, y como prueba de ello es que esto dejando mi vida de los escenarios para vivir en un pueblo pequeño y lluvioso, y aunque no me guste la lluvia o el frío, en Forks viví las mejores historias de mi vida y por eso quiero volver a casa, no es solo por Edward aunque él tenga mucho que ver.

Aterrice en Londres a las 11 P.M, al llegar a mi casa le envíe un correo a todos los Cullen para avisar que ya había llegado, pero el de Edward decía que lo amaba, también se lo envié a Tania que para sorpresa de todos estaba aquí en Londres conociendo a la familia de Garrett que estaba muy ilusionado con ella, y parece que Tania con él. Me quede dormida esperando que este tiempo de pase rápido para poder volver.

Todos los días iba a la disquera, todos sabían de mi decisión, pero no estaban molestos, por el contrario se veían felices por mí. Ensayaba más de tres horas diarias con o sin músicos, quería que mi ultimo concierto fuera el mejor, mi disco saldría en menos de un mes, lamentaba dejara a todos sin su gira, se que a los músicos les agradaría ir de gira, pero ellos me apoyaban en mi decisión, dejarlos es lo que me dolía de irme de Londres.

Tres semanas eso es lo que ha pasado desde que llegue, todos los días hablo con mi familia, mis padres regresaron a Forks y me decían que querían verme. Esme y Carlise me decían lo mismo, Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper me agradecían por el Cadillac blanco que les envié; en algo debo gastar mi dinero ¿no?; Edward me llama en videoconferencia cada noche, sin importar el cambio de horario, siempre hablábamos.

Eleazar y Aro me dijeron que debía dar una conferencia de prensa para comunicar por fin me retiro, solo tengo unos seis meses haciendo esto pero quiero dejarlo. Falta una semana para el concierto y le lanzamiento del disco, por lo que esta tarde se realizara la conferencia.

Estaba sentada en medio de Aro y Eleazar que estaba en medio de Marco y Cayo hermanos de Aro y socios de la disquera, enfrente de mí un grupo de periodistas listo para atacar con sus preguntas.

-Buenas tarde, como ya saben soy Aro Vulturi, dueño de la casa discográfica Vulturi, estamos hoy realizando esta rueda de prensa, porque nuestra compañera Isabela Swan desea realizar una declaración.-

-Buenas tarde,- mi voz sonaba segura, después de todo esto es lo que quería- hoy vengo a dar una noticia definitiva. Como ya saben soy Forks y hace unos seis meses firme contrato con la disquera de Aro, pero este se venció y debo renovarlo, pero no lo hare-se escuchaba el murmullo de los periodistas- quiero volver a casa con mi familia, no habrá gira del disco y pido disculpas si ofendo o desilusiono a alguien, pero tome la decisión de irme, amo Londres, y estoy agradecida con estos hombres maravillosos que tengo al lado, por la oportunidad que me dieron, pero creo que eso fue todo para mí. Debo añadir que la decisión es solo mía, y que estoy agradecida con todos aquellos que me apoyaron este tiempo. Gracias y perdón.

-¿Está segura de esto?- Dijo un hombre con micrófono y una cámara a su lado.- Es decir es un gran paso.

-Estoy completamente segura, lo pensé mucho y llegue a esta conclusión, lo hable con Aro desde que estaba en Forks, los músicos lo saben y me duele dejarlos pero ellos son talentosos y logran abrirse camino. Mi vida está en Forks y eso nada lo va a cambiar.-

-La vamos a extrañar, su voz es única.- Me dijo una joven que reconocí como Bree.

-Gracias Bree- ella me sonrió siempre está en todas las entrevistas- yo también los voy a extrañar, pero no se preocupen el concierto de la otra semana se realizara, y espero de todo corazón no defraudarlos y con el disco tampoco. Solo me queda decir gracias y familia voy de regreso.

Hubo otras preguntas hacia los Vulturi y Eleazar, pero ya no prestaba atención, había dado la noticia y ahora todos se enterarían.

EDWARD POV

No lo podía creer, mi familia y la de Bella estábamos viendo la televisión cuando anunciaron una entrevista de Bella, nos quedamos esperando para ver que decía. Nos queseamos congelados en nuestros asientos al escucharla decir que volvía a Forks, ella regresaba para quedarse, dejaba la música y por la sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos supe que era lo que ella realmente quería.

Había pasado un mes desde que se fue, Tania también lo hizo, ahora era novia oficial del baterista Garrett. Ella y Bella son buenas amigas, lo cual me alegra. Ella iba a volver, por fin volvería a casa.

BLLELA POV

Estaba esperando que dieran la orden de iniciar el concierto, todos los ayudantes me sonreían y se despedían, era un momento alegre y triste a la vez, pero no me iba a arrepentir, no había nada de que arrepentirse. La orden fue dada y yo Salí a escena, los aplausos y gritos de alegría se escuchaban a aun con la música, interprete varias canciones alegres, hasta que la hora llego, solo Alec se escuchaba en el piano.

-Buenas noches- todos aplaudieron- quería agradecerles por estar esta noche aquí, como saben este es mi ultimo concierto, por lo que quiero agradecerles el haberme apoyado siempre y el seguir mi música. Es hora de decir adiós, pero deben saber que los recordare siempre, no importa donde este siempre los recordare.

Comenzó a cantar la canción que interprete en el primer ensayo en Forks, solo que a pesar de que yo decía en la canción que no llorara, la que lloraba era yo, iba a extrañar esto, pero no tanto como extrañaba mi familia y mi vida con ellos.

Al terminar me despedí nuevamente y Salí del escenario, llore por una hora abrazada a mis amigos, los iba a extrañar mucho. Me despedí de Aro y sus hermanos así como de Eleazar, Garrett y Tania me acompañarían de regreso ya que mi amigo se quedaría a vivir en Forks.

Estábamos en el aeropuerto recogiendo las maletas, esta vez envié antes el Cadillac por lo que no había que buscar taxi. Las personas me miraban y sonreían otras decían que me extrañarían. Íbamos en mi auto recordando viejos tiempos de cuando íbamos a conciertos o de la gira a Europa, así como de la que cancelamos por mi partida.

Llegamos a la puerta de los Cullen, sabía que mis padres estaban cenando aquí, hable con ellos pero nadie sabe que llegamos hoy. Saque las llaves que Carlise quiso que guardara y entre despacio, subimos las escaleras y llegamos a la mesa del comedor, mire a todos pero ellos no nos iban visto.

-Buenas noches- todos se giraron- andaba cerca y me perdí, tienen algo de comer los tres estamos hambrientos.

-Alice grito y corrió a abrazarnos, seguida por los demás, mi madre no dejaba de llorar y Esme tampoco. Uno a uno nos fue abrazando, hasta llegar a Edward que se veía confundido.

-¿No merezco un abrazo?- Le dije inocentemente.

-Claro que si.-

Me tomo en brazo y giro con migo mientras ambo reíamos. Tania me dijo al oído cuando él me bajo; ''Te lo dije, se aman''. Ella era feliz ahora con Garrett y aunque los tres sabemos que no podrá olvidar por completo a Edward ya que lo quiso mucho, estamos bien así.

Había pasado dos semanas desde que llegue, ese día nos quedamos despiertos por horas mientras yo les contaba como había estado mi despedida en Londres. Ahora estoy en el prado que Edward y yo visitábamos cuando yo vivía aquí.

-Bella, te traje hoy a aquí porque quiero hacerte una pregunta.-

-Claro dime.- Se veía tan nervioso que me estaba asustando.

-Yo te amo, y tenerte de nuevo con migo es lo mejor que me ha pasado, es por eso que- se arrodillo ante mí y me tendió una sortija de otro blanco y una joya color rosa, muy hermosa- este anillo representara una promesa de que estaremos juntos siempre, ahora soy completamente capaz de recordar todo lo que vivimos,. Y creo que lo que me paso fue una segunda oportunidad de poder decirte lo que siento por que antes no lo hice. Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Si, claro que quiero.- Lo abrace mientras él ponía el anillo en mi dedo, después lo bese con todo el amor que me era posible.

Nuestra familia se alegro de que por fin estemos juntos, pero nos costó decirle a Alice que no debía organizar una boda por que no era compromiso de ese tipo pero ella insistía en hacerla, al final entendió.

Siete meses han pasado, vivo con mis padres pero paso gran parte del tiempo en casa de los Cullen, Edward siguió su residencia en el hospital de su padre, casi no lo veía pero éramos felices. Estábamos reunidos en el gran salón de los Cullen, mis antiguos músicos vinieron de visita. Nos encontrábamos platicando y riendo como nunca.

-Bella, ¿Qué te parece una canción?-

-¿Es enserio Alec?, hace tiempo que no canto.-

-Vamos Bella, será divertido.- Jane apoyo a su hermano.

Alice y Jasper trajeron unas guitarras que guardaba Alice y Emmett, nos sentamos más cómodos y comenzaron a tocar, era una canción alegre por lo que nos reíamos y disfrutábamos. El televisor estaba encendido, por lo que al terminar escuchamos como hablaban de mí.

-Hace 7 meses la conocida cantante de Londres Isabela Swan conocida como Bella, dejo los escenarios, ella dijo que era feliz así, ahora vive en Forks, pueblo donde nació. No ha vuelto a subiera a un escenario, pero sabemos que es feliz, te extrañamos Bella y suerte en tu vida.-

Pasaron imágenes nuestras y algunas escenas de conciertos antiguos. Yo los veía y recordaba cada uno de esos momentos pero no me arrepentía.

-Bella ¿no te arrepientes?-

-No Stephan, soy feliz así, estoy con mi familia, y con mis hermanos- dije mirando a los Cullen-Hale-Delanie y a los músicos que me sonrieron- y tengo al hombre que amo a mi lado, no tengo que pedir más.

Carlise y Esme se nos unieron y luego mis padres. Seguimos cantando y riendo, Edward me besaba de vez en cuando y yo solo sonreía. Mirándonos de esta forma, juntos y cantando me doy cuenta de que no necesito estar sobre un escenario para poder disfrutar de la música, solo basta estar con las personas que amas. Nunca me arrepentiré de no subir a un escenario, ni de no hacer otro disco con el éxito que tuvo el primero y el ultimo, por que como arrepentirse cuando se tiene todo para ser feliz, jamás volveré a un escenario si no es con mis amigos y por diversión, así soy dichosa.

_**Aquí les dejo esta historia, salió larga pero si la dividía en capítulos tardaría en actualizar preferí subirla toda junta. Espero les haya gustado y que me lo hagan saber. También les quiero ofrecer si alguna quiere que haga una historia de estos mismos personajes, solo díganme de que quiere que trate y yo con gusto hare lo posible por hacerla.**_

_**Gracias.**_


End file.
